The Red BULL Dragon
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Farley is a 15 year old human/Minotaur hybrid who works on a Farm with his older half sister Cathyl. He does what every farm boy does he works the fields, sells the crop, and feeds the livestock. One thing about him is that he posses the Boosted Gear and is the Red Dragon emperor but there something he loves more than anything that's he loves big tits and his sister who is a lover
1. Chapter 1

—

***Blaze walks out of the gateway and looks around confused***

**P:Ok where the fuck am I now?! *pulls out a map of Dimensions and tries to figure out where I am* **

**K:Welcome I see the experiment worked well**

**P:*Stops looking at the map and looks up* What experiment? **

**K: Nothing special just called upon the old gods to summon you to my plain of existence **

**P:*The map disappears and a Besinto appears* Which old gods because you summoned a PRIMORDIAL! **

**K: Noca-Cito mother of the multiverse and the natural state of all living beings based desires**

***Looks at you shows you the chart and Chaos and Order are on top after their father lord void vanished***

**P:Well you got me here now tell me where HERE IS?! **

**K: that's not important what's important is that I need you to help me with something**

**P:I need to know WHERE I AM! So I can study a bit more thank you so where am I? **

**K: Hey I'd mind your tone if I were you unless you want me to send out the dick fish it's a little fish that will swim up your dick and eat it from the inside out **

**P:I AM FRUSTRATED SO REALLY?! If I am to help you I. Need. Info. **

**K: Oh … well you're in Kansas. Kansas the fifth planet from the two red suns Magnus and Maximum**

***Blaze looks at the map again***

**P:So Fiore huh. Interesting really you know about this you explain please **

**K: Well I have had a hard time explaining things since I got off the reefer but I think this conversation has gone on far enough so on with the story!**

***dealt come out of nowhere and kicks blaze's head***

**D:yo! And whatsapp Anwe! *on top of blaze who is on the ground then goes of somewhere to make chaos***

**P:*Gets up and brushes himself off* Sorry I forgot he loves causing chaos. **

**K: Ha! you got knocked the Hell out! Also what's up Dealt**

***both blaze and Anwe hear a laugh as there's chaos of destruction as Anwe looks blaze as he wonder how does he deal with Dealt all the time***

**P:I am so used to this shit and I do enjoy a good laugh once in a while. *gets hit by a pie by dealt but that Blaze poofs away it was a clone.* **

**K: This was a good decision on my part *dealt place a cat on Anwe's head* very good decision. Now on with the Episode**

***both blaze and Anwe hears some scream out "my leg!" from afar and Anwe just opens a pringle can and Blaze starts to drink some sake***

—

**Charging Bull**

We find ourselves on a farm and this farm is in Fiore. It is run by a half brother and sister. They are near Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild.

"Farley I need you to get this hay ready." Shouted a female voice, the source of this voice was a young buxom minotaur. Her name was Cathyl she is 7'7", lightly tanned skin, two curved horns on the side of her head covered by her spiky black and ivory white chin length hair. Being a minotaur she has a pair of cow legs along with cow ears and tail. Her body is fairly well muscled, but her most distinct feature was her **Q **cup tits practically bigger than her head. She is looking at her half brother Farley.

"Okay I'll get on it." yelled back her half brother Farley. Farley is a 15 year old Minotaur Human hybrid and her little half brother. He is 5'11", with long purple hair that goes halfway down his back tied a little bit at the end. He has two horns on the side of his head similar to his sister but smaller in size. His body is well-muscled rivaling an olympic swimmer. He has a pair of cow ears and a tail, but human legs. His face is very attractive and was adorned with emerald green eyes.

"Then maybe after you need a good milking sis." said Farley and Cathyl smiles and said "Geez it's not even noon and you can't keep it in your pants." Farley nod as he passes his sister he gives her ass a smack which she moans a little at. Thing is Farley is Cathyl's mate and will fuck her when he wishes to fuck her and she would let him fuck her.

"Not when I have a sexy half sister I can fuck whenever I want." said Farley with a perverted smile

"Alright how about this if you do your chores we can go at it all night long and I mean _all _night long" Cathyl whispered into her brother's ear. You couldn't tell from his appearance but Farley is a little lazy most of the time and can only be fully motivated by giant tits. Cathyl knowing this usually uses her enormous bust to get her brother to do what she asks in exchange for plowing her like a rutting bull.

Farley gives her ass a squeeze making her moan and he says "I hope you are ready because I will enjoy having you all night long"

Farley started bailing the hay and putting them into the cart working with extra zealous with the thought of his painfully erotic sister in his mind as you can tell from the dent in his pants. After getting most of his chores done he just needed to take the harvest into town to sell. After he went into town he made his way back on the dirt road. However he noticed something coming his way and quickly moved out of the way as he did so he noticed it was a light spear.

He turns and sees two Fallen Angels both with a single pair of black wings. The first one had long black hair that reached the small of her back, she had violet eyes and E cup breasts she wore a leather bikini with black panties and thigh high leather boots. The second one was a bit taller with blue long blue hair that covered one of her yellow eyes she wore nothing but a maroon trench coat that reached just bellow her ass and stretched to cover her voluptuous body leaving ample cleavage for her F cup tits.

Farley looks at them and asks "Why am I being attacked?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie we're just here to make sure you don't become a threat" said the black haired one.

"Then maybe you should have better aim Raynare" said the blue haired woman in a sultry voice to the now named Raynare

"Shut it Kalawarner let's just kill him and maybe I will get Azazel-sama's attention" snapped back Raynare

Farley looks at them and says "Oh I think you two might have made a real big mistake here."

"The hell are you talking about you-" before Raynare could finish that thought a bright red flash appeared blinding both of the fallen. When the light died down and on Farley's hand appeared a crimson gauntlet with a large jade gem on the back of the hand and two golden spikes protruding from the elbow. This was the boosted gear the weapon of the red dragon emperor.

They are shaking as they see the boosted gear and he attacks knocking them into the woods. Kalawarner tries to attack with a light spear, but Farley easily dodges it and punches her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. Raynare tries to get her from behind but he see her coming and grabs her by the leg and slams her into the ground. The thrashing continued like this until they were both lying on the ground defeated and clothes torn.

"You know you girls caused me a bit of trouble." said Farley as he looked at both of them with a perverted grin appeared on his face "I have just the way for you two to apologize"

"What way are you talking about?!" demands Raynare

Then Farley pulls down his pants and they marvel at the beast before them. Stood there was a 20 inch long and 3 inches wide hard as steel cock and balls the size of a fist stretching his sack smooth.

Lemon

They are shocked to see that he has this MASSIVE cock which is something both Fallen Angels never such a thing as Farley says "I hope you both are ready for a big pounding of your lives" as both Fallen Angels could only say "w-what?"

10 minutes later

Raynare screaming the stop of her lungs as she's on all fours as she taking the full of Farley's massive cock while Kalawarner whom legs are being held by Farley as he licking her pussy in away that no one ever could as Kalawarner moaning like crazy as she losing her mind, Farley has had a lot of practice from fucking his sister and he will be adding them to his group.

Farley knows his sister is waiting at home for him. But for now, he will have a nice warm up with the two Fallen angels as Raynare screaming more as she feels Farley's cock spreading her pussy while her breasts bouncing wildly as she scream out "I-I can't h-hold o-on! m-my mind! T-this cock is breaking it!"

Farley is increasing his speed of his thrust into this new slut, and Farley has his tongue licking deeper of Kalawarner as he knows what to do to make Kalawarner moan like a slut as Kalawarner moans out "h-he's making me c-cum n-nostop w-with his tongue a-alone! J-just w-what are you!" as she cum once again.

Farley stops and looks at her "I'm a farmer who was just on his way to fuck his beautiful sister, but got sidetracked on just having to fuck two sexy crows into submission" he said with a perverted glee, and he resumes licking Kakwarner's pussy while pounding Raynare's pussy as Raynare is thinking or could think 'T-This man is t-trying t-to take me from m-master Azrael! I-I won't l-let him! I-I won't!' as she lets out scream more louder than before as she cum on the spot as Farley keeps licking and pounding of his new bitches.

Half an hour later

Farley is now having his way with Kalawarner while Raynare is on the ground, passed out, with her pussy leaking out so much of Farley's seed as she has a fuck silly face on her, Kalawarner is screaming out like a slut in a brothel as Farley says "Is this the best you two could do? But then again, Sis could handle me almost for an entire day" as he thrust into Kalawarner's pussy nicely, as Kalawarner scream out "y-you a-a beast!"

Farley smirks and asks "You are just figuring this out now?" He gives her ass a good smacking making her scream as he keeps fucking more while he's thinking 'I wonder what should I do once I get home and fuck sis? Maybe I should start off with anal? Or maybe her wonderful titfuck?"

As he was thinking about that he was fucking Kalawarner faster and his cock was pushing her stomach out and she is screaming more as she doesn't know how much she could handle being fuck by this massive cock farmer boy. Farley looks down and sees that she might not last long and he keeps fucking her.

Until he makes one last thrust and he cums deeply inside of Kalawarner as she screams very loud as she feels so much of Farley's seed inside of her, as it filling her up greatly as she cums upon that, and without saying anything she passed as it was too much for her, Her stomach has filled up with so much cum like Raynare's. The perks of being part minotaur is he makes a lot of cum.

He takes out his cock from Kalawarner's pussy which squrts out his spream as he says "I'm sure with enough time, there two will last longer but for now, I guess I take them home, after all I have a hot sis to fuck!"

Lemon over

Farley puts his pants back on and carries them both over his shoulders and heads home to his sister. He slings both the fallen over his shoulders and puts them in the the cart and pulls it on his way home.

He did not know that someone was watching him and they think 'Maybe he can help me with my problem I will talk to him tomorrow.' Then the person vanished in a flash of red light

When Farley got home he put both Raynare and Kalawarner on the Coach and ran upstairs to his bedroom where he knew he would find his sister waiting for him. What he didn't know was she would be wearing a cow pattern micro-bikini so small the top barely covered her nipples and the bottom half had just narrowly covered her plump pussy lips.

Lemon

"Oh there you are Farley I have been waiting for you~~" She purrs and Farley smirks at what she is wearing as she says in a sexy voice "come one little bro~ come get your sis and her big wonder breasts that you love so much~~", without warning, his cock burst out his pants and goes toward his sis as both fall on to the bed as Farley place his face in between his sister's breasts.

She giggles knowing her brother loves her ass and breasts very much. So much that when people try to hit on her they fail miserable as she is her brother's cow bitch and she loves it very much.

Farley says "now then, what do we first off first? A titfuck? Blowjob or what do you want to do?" then he had an Idea and gets up and grabs two clamps. Cathyl is wondering what he is planning. He moves her top abit and pinches her nipples making her moan as he sees a bit of milk coming out of her nipples as he says "I think I will start off by milking your tits since that always turn you on" with a pervert smirk as he removes her clamps.

She blushes knowing it is true and always has him milk her even though others have volunteered but the only one allowed to milk her is her brother as he is squeezing her breasts milk as more and more coming out.

Cathyl is moaning and is happy that her brother knows how to get her going and with the milk in buckets to sell and will be fucking her tonight. "P-Please milk y-your slutty sister more. F-Farley please fuck me whenever and however I am yours!" as more of her milk coming as Farley begins sucking on both of her nipples as he drinking her milk.

He loves drinking his sister's milk even when he was young and to him it is the best milk he has ever had drank in his life.

Then he stops as he says "fuck I need titfuck sis" as he gets out clamps and puts them on her nipples. Then he has his cock between her breasts and she knows what he wants "Oh let your big sister take care of this for you~~" she purrs as she moves her breasts up and down his cock making him moan as he loves just how big and soft his sister's breasts even though their had done it so many times, he never gets tired of them as Cathyl says "you just love my titfuck don't you? If you want, I could wake up with a titfuck every morning starting tomorrow if you wish bro~"

Farley smirks and says "Waking up to a titfuck from my sister is the perfect way to wake up." Then he feels something he looks and sees his sister's breasts are increasing in size and it's by Cathyl's milk filling up her tits being blocked by the clamps as Farley says "looks like someone wants their milk to come out" as he grabs onto her breasts which makes Cathyl moans upon that.

"A-After t-the titfuck you c-can fuck m-me while m-milking me." Moans out Cathyl as she moving her milk filled breasts onto her brother's cock.

As she doing that, Farley says "say sister, remember our first time together?" Cathyl moans then sighs "How could I forget. I needed a milking and my 13 year old brother who has always loved my breasts offered to do it after I stripped but I did not think my brother would also fuck me while he was milking me. You took your cow like a breeding bull and made me your slutty cow only. Oh you always know how to fuck me so very well~~" as she remembers how her brother fucks her very hard on that, as she adds in "if you had met my mother, I bet you would have fuck her just as hard you do with me"

Farley smirks and says "I think we need more women like you around here so I can have more fun and with you as the head woman." Farley is enjoying her breasts as they keep getting bigger as Cathyl moves her breasts more as he says "I wonder what my mother looks like though, I bet she's just as hot as you sis"

Cathyl remembers "Oh yeah she was a looker and she did love you very much and would have been happy to raise you." She said while she keeps moving her breasts up and down his cock until Farley cums on the spot, spraying onto Cathyl's face and onto her breasts.

"Oh I love your cum Farley~ it is always so warm and tasty. How about you have my pussy filled up and milk me please~~" says Cathyl as she licks more off of her face as Farley says "oh it would be my pleasure."

5 minutes later

Farley is fucking his sisters pussy and milking her making her moan like a slutty bitch as they're in doggystyle position that she is for her brother only as he thrusting his cock like a raging bull in mating season as well milking his sister's breasts as a big amount of milk is coming out of her tits as he says "Oh man I love fucking you Sis! I am surprised that I have not gotten you pregnant yet! But I think I will fuck you everyday from now on and the waking titfuck."

As Cathyl screams out "yes every morning! Us fucking without stopping! B-but we w-will t-talk a-about a-a limit! S-since t-there's w-work t-to be done! Fuck! Your cock is hitting my womb!"

Farley the thrust his cock and it enters her womb and her eyes widen and hearts appear in them like everytime he fucks her. Cathyl is moaning loudly and is enjoying her brother having his way with her as their fuck like crazy as he thrusting his cock madly into Cathyl's pussy as they keep going at it like crazy as their rocking their bed very hard, in fact it breaks on them.

For the 120th or so time.

Cathyl is being fucked in mating press with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and is enjoying more as her brother is a bull when he is fucking someone.

They so enthralled into each other, their haven't notice that they broke the bed again as they fuck even more then before, Farley is thrusting into cathyl like he really wants to breed her into a cow for him as there's a crazy amount of juice from Cathyl's pussy as she screaming out of how she loves her brother.

Farley then kisses her making her moan showing she loves being fucked by her brother no matter what.

With a hour passed, Farley and Cathyl found themselves in the cowgirl position with Cathly riding her brother's cock like no tomorrow as she moving her hips on overdrive as she screams out "Yes I am riding my brother like a cowgirl should please more cum! Cum in my womb bro! please I want it so bad!" as she riding him more.

Farley says "as you wish my big breasted sister!" as he grabs her by the hips and right there, he thrust his cock up deep inside, he cums right inside of her with Cathyl screaming out in pure joy "Oh yes this is the life getting my pussy filled by my little brother whenever he wants me to bend over! I am your slutty cow Farley not matter what I belong to you" as she getting filled up with her brother's seed, once Farley stops cumming inside of his sister, he push her off of him as well taking out his cock, he stands up, grabs her very thick legs and hold them in place in a 'V' pose as his cock is at her ass as he says to her.

"Let's hear you beg me to fuck your sexy fat ass sis." Said Farley who rubs the tip of his cock against his sister's asshole making her moan upon that as she says "p-please Farley d-don't tease me! Y-You know that I can't stand being teased!"

Farley smiles then says "Then let's hear you beg for it." As he keeps teasing her as Cathyl moans out "o-okay you win! P-please let me have your cock in! Please! I miss having you in me bro!"

Farley smiles then says "That's my girl." Then thrusts right into her ass making her scream loudly as there is hearts in her eyes as Farley is having his way with his sister's ass as their fuck like their in heat.

Farley enjoys dominating his sister and fucking her until she passes out and always groping her no matter what as she says she is his cow bitch as their so lost to each other's lust.

As the rest of night go on with the two nonstop sex as their done so many positions, until sun rise, Cathyl is in full nelson as Farley is fucking her pussy again and she has an ahegao face as farley is fucking her until both cum together with Cathyl screams as she's at her limit as do Farley as their fall onto the broken bed and closed from falling asleep.

Lemon over

Cathyl wakes up feeling someone between her breasts she looks down and sees her little brother and she smiles lovingly at him. No matter what he becomes she will always love him. As she was stroking her brother's hair with his enclosed with her boob flesh she sees a bright flash of red light appears in the room.

When as the light died down a beautiful young woman looking about 18 years old with long blood red hair that reaches down to her waist and a cowlick on top. She had a sexy hourglass body with double H cup tits, wide hips and a nice fuckable bubble butt. She wore what looked like some sort of school uniform and began to speak

"Hello there far-" she stopped talking and starts blushing as red as her hair looking at the scene before her and Cathyl blushes as being scene in this position by a complete stranger and they both stare in silence until

"PERVERT!" Cathyl yells and charges at Rias who is screaming and running around trying not to die and Farley wakes up to looks on at the scene as he thinks 'just who is this babe anyway?' as he watching his sister trying get her hands on the red hair girl.

Farley shrugs and get dressed and yells to his sister "Hey sister get your sexy ass dressed! So we can found out of who this chick is!" as he sees that his words haven't reach his sister, so he sighs and waits for this to do over.

—

***both blaze and Anwe are tied and being hang on a tree* **

***blaze Vanishes and the real one appears and gets Anwe down, but Anwe punches him across the jaw* **

**K: get your Motherf***ing hands off me.**

**P: AH what how and why did you hit me?! **

**K: cause you pissed off your cool friend Dealt and he through an elaborate Rubert Goldberg-isk contraption launched us into a tree **

***a meteor lands near them as there's a massive chaos going on***

**P:HOW THE FUCK DID I PISS HIM OFF I NEVER DID ANYTHING AT ALL!**

**D:you eat my chocolate! *appeared* **

**P:*Blaze looks at Dealt and says* That was Anwe not me I have had something before all of this anyway **

**K: Oh yeah I did sorry about that man.**

**D:*looks at anwe, then a few secs and dealt's eyes turn dark red with shadows covering his face* **

**K: Oh shit sex panther powers activate!* Anwe throws a ceramic ball in the shape of a black panther head into the air and shoots it with a revolver. When the ball breaks a panther made of lavender smoke appears and engulfs Dealt causing him to go to sleep***

**D:*but wakes up and anger fills his eyes, he about to do something***

**P:ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! *Both Anwe and Dealt stop.***

**D:mmm okay, anyway sorry about that, Anwe, so here *gives anwe a cake* anyway I'm heading out! *opens a gateway and walks into it* until next time *gone as well the gateway* **


	2. Chapter 2

—

***Blaze steps out of the gateway* **

**K: Oh hey look who came crawling back. *Anwe says this while putting a suspicious bag in his closet* **

***Blaze gives Anwe death glare* **

**P: HOW DID I GET HERE AGAIN?! **

**K: Because people want more of this story **

**P:I would like it if people DIDN'T MESS WITH MY GATEWAYS! **

**K: Well too late now let's get writing princess**

***Blaze is now very angry not a good thing SUPERNOVA!* **

**K: ….. Cute *Anwe raises his hand firing a blast of blue energy canceling out the attack***

**P:I fucking hate you princeASS **

**K: Wow real mature now *Anwe's eyes seem to disappear and says in a roaring voice that puts earthquakes to shame* LET'S GET WRITING **

***Blaze just gives a deadpan stare***

***dealt is eating popcorn as he watching both of blaze and Anwe as there's a rage building up between them***

**D:I feel a kaiju battle coming *eat some popcorn***

—

**The Red BULL Dragon ch 2**

After Cathyl got done chasing Rias for 10 minutes Farley had got his sister to calm down with some quick groping. And so they all were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Rias to give an explanation

"Okay miss red why exactly did you break into my room. If you wanted to talk to me you could have just ask" Farley said looking over Rias' busty body and causing her to blush while Cathyl then looks at Rias not happy with what she did.

"W-Well I w-was hoping to have you consider join my Peerage" she said with an embarrassed stutter.

Farley gained a thoughtful look on his face, but before he could respond his sister did it for him, "Hell no!, listen here ya little pervert you can't just barge in here and try to make my little brother you-" she was stopped by her brother nonchalantly grabbing her tit making her moan hotly and causing Rias to be even more uncomfortable and blush atomic red

"Calm down sis I can handle this, just let me and Ms. Rias here talk in the barn you trust me right?" Farley asked retorically knowing with how he was groping her she was putty in his hand.

"O-ok Farley." Cathyl said as he let go of her breast she got up and went upstairs, but not before sending one last death glare towards Rias causing the devil to shiver

**(In the barn) **

Farley leads Rias into the barn when Farley stopped Rias kept going until she feels her double H breasts being grabbed by Farley shocking her "H-h-hey what do you think you're d-doing?!" Rias cried in surprise.

"Alright sexy i'll join your little peerage if you do me a little favor" Farley said Rias stutters out "W-What i-is the f-favor?" Trying not to moan from him groping her breasts

Farley then lets her go and steps back and removes his clothes letting his cock bounce free standing hard at full mast. "I need you to bend over and take it like a good bitch."

Rias is shocked at this "What you can't be serious!?" but Farley was dead serious and gave a demanding stare warning her not to disobey which caused her to blush and her panties dampen. And so she shakely moves over to a bale of hay bending over it with her ass facing Farley

Lemon

Before Farley could do anything, Rias moves away from him as she says "n-no! N-not like this please!" Then she feels him smack her ass making her scream in surprise as Farley says "if you want me in your whatever it's called, have sex with me" as he drops his pants and show his raging hard cock with Rias blushing very bad as she looking at it as she thinking that it's way bigger when she had seem in books.

Rias is back to being bent over and Farley removes her panties and rubs his tip against her pussy as Rias is thinking 't-this i-is my first time a-and it's w-with a M-Minotaur a-and that cock i-is gigantic' as she has a nervous look on her as she isn't sure that she could take it even if she's a devil, Then she feels herself being stretched beyond what she thought as Farley had begin pushing his cock inside of Rias's pussy.

"Wow! Such a tight fit!" Then he sees blood and says "Oh and a virgin wonderful!" as he push his cock more inside of Rias as the red hair girl is taking the gigantic beast of a cock in her as she says with tears running down "your too much! Your ripping my poor pussy in half! Your destroying it!" as she shaking her head wildly as she feels more of farm boy's cock inside of her.

Then she feels him in her womb as she is breathing then she feels Farley thrusted into her pussy as she starts screaming loudly, She feels like that he is trying to turn her into a condom as Farley thrust into her like a bull as he says "Damn I can't wait to fuck this more in the future!"

The whole barn is filled of Rias's screams as she trying her best to hold on but it's too much for her since she's not used to sex, especially not with a half Minotaur, as Farley fucks her more then Rias hears. "Oh it seems that you are fucking very well little brother" says Cathyl who is by the entrance of the barn she walks in and Rias says "p-please! I c-can't take it! H-he's too big for me!" as she sweating greatly as her red hair is getting messy as her breasts bouncing more as she screams more, "Sorry pervert but my brother is one horny boy. Once he is done, you will only think about his cock for the rest of your days" says Cathy as she walks over and stand next to Farley.

"After all, I know that feeling all too well" says Cathy as she turns her little brother's head to face her which both of them share a kiss, Farley then increases his thrusting speed making Rias scream more with her eyes wider than before as she gritting onto her teeths with her eyes rolling upward.

Farley then breaks the kiss and tells his sister "After this bitch, you are next I hope you are ready sis." And Cathyl blushes as she says "oh you know what to say to me to get me so horny~"

Farley then grabs a breast of Cathyl's breasts making her moan and he says "Damn right I know how to get you bouncing on my cock like a whore" as he thrust into Rias more who doesn't know how much more she could take of Farley's cock.

A hour later

Rias is passed out and sperm leaking from her pussy like a waterfall but Farley is far from done as he now fucking his sister who is moaning like a whore as their in cowgirl position with her breasts bouncing as she bounces on her brother's cock as she screams out "your cock feels so good! I can't go a day without us fucking like we are in mating season!"

Farley says "Damn right it seems I have trained my sister very well remember you belong to me no one else can touch or milk you! Damn you are always so fun to have sex with!" as Cathyl bouncing onto her brother's cock even more.

Farley then starts to milk his sister making her moan loudly as both keep it for hours until sometime near sundown.

Lemon over

Sunset

Farley is sitting in his sister's lap with her breasts against his back and Rias is kneeling before them as she feels very sore as she says while blushing "s-so w-will you join m-my peerage now"

"Alright then let's do it" farley says nonchalantly as he gets up from his sister's lap much to her dismay

"Wait Farley are you seriously going along with this?!" Cathyl said in protest. Farley looks at her and says "Calm down sister I will be fine. Remember who you belong to." he says in a commanding voice that made Cathyl blush and her lower lips mostien and quiver.

Farley walked up to Rias as she gets up still nude and she pulls out 8 red pawn chess pieces

"Alright I can sense that you're fairly powerful and since I don't have another queen piece this is the next best thing." Said Rias and Farley nods she tells him to lay down she places the pieces on his chest and red lighting starts to spark around them and as the lighting gets more intense. It suddenly stops and the pieces remain on Farley's chest

"W-what how can this happen?!, just how strong are you?" Rias says utterly flabbergasted Farley gets up and shrugs "I don't know but I do have this." He shows her the Boosted gear

"What! That's the Boosted Gear, you have such a powerful sacred gear!" Rias exclaimed "What the hell are you talking about perv?" Cathyl questioned Rias as she came up behind her brother hugging his neck with her breasts pushed up against him.

Rias went on to explain sacred gears and how they were the biblical god's gift to humanity and Farley possessed the boosted gear, one of the 13 longinus sacred gears powerful enough to kill a god.

The next Morning

Farley is milking Cathyl who is moaning loudly loving her brother milking his slutty cow. Rias is dealing with the hay now seeing how they got so strong from farmwork she decided to stay and work on the farm to get stronger. She was wearing a tight fitting white T-shirt under denim overalls that hugged her curvy body

"Oh more little brother milk me more." moaned Cathyl and Farley keeps milking her. Suddenly they all hear a loud boom in the middle of the field and it causes them all to stop what they're doing and soon they decide to check it out and find a giant crater and they found surprised them

In the middle the crater was an unconscious woman she had short shoulder length blond hair plush full lips. She wore a white leotard with a large boob window showing the cleavage of her giant triple K cup tits. The leotard was about all she had on it had rips and tears in certain places and covered her arms up to her wrists but the lower half of the suit stopped at her wide birthing hips as it was failing to cover her absolutely enormus asschecks and and only managed to clothe her plump juicy pussy. Of course they knew who this was, it was the famous hero and member of Fairy Tail Karen Starr also known as Power Girl

"Lets get her inside." Said Farley and his sister nods. Farley picks her up bridal style and brings her up to his room where the bed was just recently been fixed

1 hour later

Karen groaned as her eyelids started fluttering open revealing her blue eyes. "You feeling better?" asked a male voice

Then she sees a handsome young man in the room standing with long purple hair with beautiful emerald eyes and he was wearing short sweatpants and a black tank top that shows off his muscular body "You had quite a fall what exactly happened?" the young man asked her

"Huh what do you mean?" then she remembered she was fighting a dangerous dark guild that was started to cause trouble for local villages so she took a job request to take care of it, but the guild used a magical item that cut her power to a tenth temporarily so she had a harder time dealing with them than she normally would have. She eventually won the fight but she must have been heavily damaged

She starting to retell this to the young man in front of her, but she noticed that he was paying less attention to what she was saying and instead opted to stare shamelessly at her boobs. She sees this and turns her breasts to the left and his eyes follow every jiggle they make and she smirks

"You're quite the pervert aren't you?" Karen asked the young man who just now got out of his breast induced trance to see what she was saying "What's your name anyway it's not everyday you meet such a handsome perv"

"Oh my name is Farley and sorry but it's not everyday such a bombshell crashes into my farm" Farley said with a cheeky grin Power Girl giggles and Farley gets closer and grabs her breasts making her moan

"Hey! What do you think you're doing" Karen said in anger at his bold action and as she went to punch him across the room he quickly dodged and they started to tumble Karen trying to catch herself grabbed onto Farley's waistband and as they land on the bedroom floor she had accidently pulled down his pants and revealed his hard 20 inch erection.

Her eyes widen and Farley smirks

Lemon

Karen is memorized by the monster dick in front of and her pussy begins to mostein Farley then takes advantage of this and has her on her back after ripping her top off and has his cock between her fun bags and starts thrusting hard with the tip of his cock starting hit Karen in the face. Karen in response to this captures the hard as steel erection between her lips and started sucking on the tip. Farley says "I hope you enjoy the taste because this is the only cock you will ever suck or touch ever again!". What people don't know that the famous Power Girl who saves hundreds of people and is an icon to all those around is actually a closet pervert who loves big dicks and this was the biggest one she had ever seen

Farley groans and removes himself from her cloud soft triple K breasts and lifts her up with her back to him. He then grabs her breasts and starts fondling them and says "I think you would make a wonderful milker in the future. So I will make you my cow titted BITCH!"

Karen moans out "Oh god! Ye-" but before she could even finish her train of thought Farley grabs her hair and turns her around so she is facing him and mashes their lips against another before he pushes her on her knees and shoves his cock hard and fast into her mouth. Farley is face fucking Karen and she is enjoying this very much.

Farley knows that she will be his soon enough and he will never let her go. She would definitely look good with a collar with a cowbell on her. Along with a cow print bikini like his cow slut sister.

A bit later as Farley forcely slamming his cock down her throat with Karen moaning loudly with her eyes rolling upward as he says "fuck! It's like you are made for sucking dicks!" Karen does not say anything she just moans as she sucks his dick more with her pussy getting crazy wet from each thrust that Farley's cock makes in her throat, Farley is enjoying his new woman as he can't wait to fuck her brains out.

But first, he must cum inside of her mouth as he says to her while bucking his hips on overdrive "fuck blonde! I am cumming take it all down your throat right about now!" as he does of what he says as massive flow of sperm comes out of the tip of his cock as he cumming down Karen's throat with his cum and filling up her stomach as Power girl who also cums as she squirts out her juice out of her pussy as it's too much for her, 'Oh god this farm boy is really trying to break me.'

Farley Takes out his cock and covers Power girl's face with the rest of his cum as Karen getting covered in Farley's cum as it cover her in the gallons as well making her feel the warmth of it, She moans from feeling it and when he is done she starts to use her fingers to get his cum off her face and lickes the spunk off her fingers followed by repeating the process on the rest of her body, mostly on her breasts as she moans while she does it, Then moves her breasts up and starts licking them to get the cum.

After doing that for a bit, Farley then rips off her remaining scraps of clothing and spreads her legs part as he says "ready for me to rock your world" and he thrusts his cock right into her pussy making her scream, and what's more, they haven't noticed that the whole house started to shake.

"Damn this is one fucking tight Bitch" said Farley as Karen scream out "a-and your a gigantic bull cock bastard!" Farley then thrusts like he is trying to break this giant titted blonde bitch as both of them still haven't notice that they are shaking the house, hard.

Farley slamming his cock into Karen's pussy as he spreading her pussy to the limit as there's an overflow of juices coming out the blonde woman's pussy. "Oh Fuck me more you big dicked bull!" screamed Power Girl as Farley fucks her even more harder than he ever had before.

Farley smirks and says "Gladly my future big titted cow." Farley increases his thrusts as he fucks her pussy even harder as she screams more as she losing her mind as both of them are building up an aura of lust between them as they still haven't noticed that they're shaking the house, more so the bed as it's hitting against the wall, Karen is screaming like a slut in a brothel loving what Farley is doing as he's slamming his cock even more then before.

A hour later

Farley now has Karen in cowgirl style with her bouncing on his cock with Farley on her legs as Power Girl's breasts bouncing wildly, Farley says "I hope you enjoy this because I will fuck you whenever I wish as I will make you mine" as he is enjoying watching her bounce on his cock even more with Karen screaming more as their rough sex is going to break the bed or maybe the whole house, Farley smirks knowing this woman will be like his sister and Rias soon. His and his alone.

But when he makes a few more thrusts his cock into Karen, and with the force behind it, both of them had really done it as the bed breaks on them, The Door opens and Cathyl sees this and mutters "Great there goes another bed. But I love that idiot to much to punish him" as she sees her little brother fucking the blonde woman roughly as they have not yet realized that they had broken the bed as with them change position with Karen has her legs in the air and Farley on top of her, Farley is fucking Karen like he does his sister and is really enjoying this pussy.

As Cathyl sighs as she leaves them be for now as she heads to bed but she is turned on, while Farley cums deep inside of Karen with Power Girl screaming out as she cums as well, Farley pulls out and turns Karen over onto her hands and knees. He has his cock at her ass which something she isn't ready for.

"W-wait y-you b-big cock bull basterd! You can fuck any hole of mine but my ass is off limits!" Karen said as she's nervous to all limits as she knows there's nothing that she could do to stop him, Farley smacks her ass making her scream and says "Your ass is mine!" And with that he starts to push his cock into her ass with Karen screaming loudly a she bites onto the bed sheet when she feels Farley's cock going inside of her ass.

"N-No p-please s-stop!" She begs with tears in her eyes as she feels Farley's monster size cock pushing into her ass as Farley smacks her ass once again but this time nonstop, Karen's gigantic fat ass cheeks jiggles for smack that Farley makes onto her ass, with a few minutes as Farley has his whole cock deep inside of Karen's ass.

A bit afterwards as Karen now screams with all her might as Farley fucks her ass wildly with him saying for each thrust he makes "I hope your ready cow bitch because you will belong to me from now on just like my sister!" he flips her on back to see her face has been turned into that of a smiling drooling idiot.

He pulls out and starts blasting her body with gallons of his hot thick cum completely drenching her in it until she is covered in his cum.

After that, now Farley on his chair as he looking broken bed while Karen sucking on his cock as he says to him "fuck, I broke the bed again, I bet sister will be so mad if she finds out" even he doesn't know that Cathly already knew, and feels arms around his neck and his sister's breasts against his back as he can't help but think that she's mad as he hears her say "enjoying your girl little bro?"

Farley smirks and says "Yes I am and she is joining us and is like you now. My slutty cow of a sister" as Carthly smirks as she says "good~ now let me have my t-" she gets cut off by Karen as she says "no! It's still my turn!" as now both of them are glaring at each other with sparks between as Farley is now wondering if their going to get along or not. Then he spanks Cathyl and Karen's asses and said "Enough you two. Remember you are mine." the nod submissively.

Lemon over

Days later

Rias had come back so that she could talk to Farley but right now she's looking at Karen who is feeding Farley food while wearing nothing but an apron, she looks toward Cathyl and says "who's she?" as she is a bit out of the loop here, "My little brother new slutty cow like the both of us, but I am the top one", when Rias and Karen heard that, they right away say "no I am! What? No I am!" now it turn into a three way argument of who is the top girl as Farley is thinking 'oh boy, I don't think I can stop this' as he thinking a way to get them to get along.

But hears "Who the first woman he ever fucked?" as Rias says "it doesn't matter who he sleep with first! And besides I'm a high class devil here, so it's make sense that I will be the top girl in the harem" as Karen says "no way! I'm way stronger than you two! So it's fall to me to be the top one!"

As this is going on, Farley is losing it as he can't this is happening, "ENOUGH!" All three turn to him as he got their attention along with the two slutty fallen angels. They all look at Farley and he gets up and smacks each of their heads.

As their all of them are sitting on the floor with tears on their eyes and bumps on their heads with Cathly, Rias and Karen saying "s-sorry little Bro/Farley" while the fallen angels ask "w-why did we get smack on the head"

"Because you guys haven't had any sex with me all day so that's your punishment." says Farley with both of them say "No! D-don't Farley!" as they cry as it's too cruel of a punishment as Farley doesn't hear them as he walks out to do any work on the farm.

—

***dealt is watching both blaze and Anwe are in battle stands while he eating popcorn* **

***Then blaze stops and asks***

**P:Anwe do you remember why we are fighting? **

**K:Cause you're a whining child.**

**D:oh boy *don't know of what is going to happen* **

**K: Come on Mr. God make me eat my words.**

***Anwe see blaze is gone and the Gateway closes and vanishes***

**D:so he left….. **

**K: Well that was disappointing **

***The gateway reappears and it opens and Blaze walks out with something that even Dealt fears "The seventh seal" If it is broken the end of everything happens***

**D:alright stepping in now *tires both you guys with chains of divine* **

***Blaze poofs away showing it was a clone* **

**K: Do it no balls no balls.**

***You hear a crack and Dealt along with Anwe looks to the stands and sees a broken seal. Blaze is smiling very Evilly***

**D:yeah about that blaze, that's not the real one since i have it with me *I take it out of me* **

**D:*grabs blazes and drag him away* come on with me *walks to a gateway* **

***Does Not know the seal was transported to the vault***

—


End file.
